In compiling technology, object code in a computer-executable format is generated based on source code in which the processing content of software is stated in a programming language, and an executable file that realizes the software is generated.
Related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-312291 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-278632.
For example, at the time of optimization, if the processing content of case statements is functionalized, handling arguments on the stack may cause an increase in the access time to the arguments.
For example, an information processing device that attempts to improve software execution performance may be provided.